Roses and Poetry
by clichekiller12
Summary: After getting into BIG trouble, Rose Frank arrives home, finding a stranger there. But then she hears a conversation between her dad and this stranger about a crazy uncle of hers. With no choice, she runs away into a strange world she never knew existed.
1. Chapter 1: Initial Shock

Chaos-the-Questionable-lucky12

"Roses and Poetry"

Chapter 1: The Initial Shock

_I'm not exactly the brightest little cookie in the world. I sort of "blew up" an abandoned warehouse, I left some bastard for dead, resisted authorities…and… I got caught. All while having a dad who works for the FBI and being chased by those who work with or for him. And driving in a frosty pink Audi TT Quattro. _Nice. _How very intelligent of me. _

_And some stupid asshole was following me. Hmph. He sure as hell had it coming. I mean what dumbass would mess with a blonde haired, hazel eyed, 15-yr-old chick? This guy thought he could._

_He was dead wrong. I can see him now - That guy writhing in agony, squirming on the ground. His ice cold stare turned into a look of fear…His bushy eyebrows, his glossy, combed back hair, all on fire; his chilling creepy smile, turned into a scream of pain and anger… I hope that's what's happening to him right now. _

The image in my mind was so perfect, but I had no idea why I was explaining my little "crimes" to myself when I already knew what the hell had happened. Smirking to myself with that mental image in my mind, my smirk quickly turned into a frown when Federal Agent Stuart Frank walked through the door.

The room I was in was a dull room. Adorned with only a table, two chairs, and one of those one way mirrors that those "authority figures" watch you through, this room was definitely NOT a happy place.

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie…" he started in a surprisingly disappointed tone, instead of the pissed off tone I was expecting.

"What, _Father_?" I only used "father" instead of "dad" when I did not want to talk to him. And that usually happened - unless if I wanted something very badly.

"Rosie. Can you explain to me why you are here?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask your boys in blue?"

"Dammit Rosie! I just want you to explain yourself!"

"_Why _should _I _when you already _know _what I did! And it wasn't even that bad…"

"You blew up government property, while driving a car that is clearly not yours, not even with a driver's permit, all while cruising along at 150 miles per hour!"

"First of all, I did _not _blow up that warehouse! Some asshole stalker did while trying to get me - that's why I was driving really fast - and that car was _lent _to me. So the owner wants it back, _Father_. And it was a really nice car, and well…"

"Everything you did, you will be punished for. Do you - "

"Can I ask you a question, _Stuart_?" I almost never called my parents by their first names, but apparently my cousin Izzy does. She hates it when I call her Izzy. Anyways…

"Why would the government need a so-called abandoned warehouse full of totally random cars? You know, what would you guys need with a _Pontiac Solstice_? Why a sports car?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. But - "

"Bullshit. And why are we talking about this with all your little feds watching?"

"They are good people, Rosie." - _Yeah, right._ - "But I sent them away. So it's just you and me, Rosie."

"What the fuck do you plan to do? Rape me?" I just had to say that. I couldn't resist.

"Do not speak to a federal agent like that! Especially me, Rosie! I'm your father and you will listen to me right now!" Oh dear sweet Jesus; he was really starting to get pissed now!

*overly dramatic yawn*

"Since you are only a child - "

"What the fuck? I am SO not a child!"

"Stop interrupting me! And stop cursing!"

"Whatever."

"As I was saying, _since you are only a child_ -" He was starting to get really impatient "- you will be left off with a warning."

_Yes! _I basked in my silent victory. I seriously thought he was going to ground me…

"However," - _Oh shit! - _"you are not completely off the hook."

_Fuck! I shoulda known that was gonna happen!_

"You know that uh, what was it, dance on Friday? Well you're not going. And that money we spent with that dress, you have to pay back. And you have to stay in your room for the rest of the week, with a few exceptions."

I could tell my dad was not used to grounding me. It was usually my Mom's job to do that. I guess you could say I was Daddy's little girl. Most people looked at me like some spoiled sweet sixteener but I had two things to say to that: I was not sixteen, and I wasn't _totally _spoiled. My father didn't usually spoil me. Not _that _much. He was definitely the more merciful of the two parents, though. But that was quickly changing.

"WHAT?! But that's not - "

"Oh it is certainly fair."

"But - "

"End of discussion."

_Damn! _I was seriously fucked.

As we were walking out of the room, I could see my dad's colleagues, that he supposedly sent away, looking at us with a confused expression. _Oh great. More humiliation._ My irritated and irritating father walked me towards one of those benches reserved specifically for criminals (how fitting) and sat me down. It's presence was cold, yet it matched the very mood I was in.

"Wait here," he told me with an eerie and sudden calm demeanor that was freaking me out. He then walked to one of his colleagues. This guy looked like some seriously twisted dude. He had really short, brown hair, charcoal eyes that could injure your soul, a crooked nose and a crooked scowl. They then walked toward some room with a pitch black door, entered the room, and then closed the door.

All I could here were muffled yells, numerous curse words, and accusations. I could tell my father was protecting me, and for _that_, I was extremely grateful. _So what if I can't go to the dance? It looks like a stupid dance anyway. However, the whole money issue is a totally different story… _

The door suddenly opened and out came two angry men. Their glares were little coals burning the very people they came upon. My father immediately took me by my skinny arm and led me out of the precinct. And to my dad's less than ideal pearl blue Toyota Prius.

On the drive home, I was seriously pissed off. Hell, I knew I'd be pissed off for a while. I was glaring at the back of my father's head, trying to make my presence known to him, trying to make him know my true feelings of disdain and utter annoyance, when a glint, a shimmer of silver caught the corner of my right eye.

_What the… Is that…?_

It took me a few seconds to contemplate it, but I knew there was something familiar about that sleek pink shape. And then it hit me.

It was a Pontiac Solstice. It was not just any Pontiac Solstice - it was _the _Pontiac Solstice. The one from that particular warehouse. The one that…_survived the explosion?_

As it passed by, I saw something missing from it, but I couldn't explain what was missing. It took me the whole drive home to realize it had no driver.

When we were pulling up on to the driveway, I noticed another vehicle that replaced my Mom's brand new Chevrolet Malibu. This one was a little difficult to make out, but it appeared to be an obsidian Acura RDX; in other words, a big, beautiful, SUV. And it wasn't supposed to be there.

I was kind of hesitant to enter through the grand front door of my modest sized home. _Suck it up, you big baby. _And so I entered at my own risk.

When you first enter the house, you come upon an arched hallway with one of those crystal chandeliers. There was a window that was level with the chandelier. Whenever the light shown through this window, it would flood through the crystals and explode into a rainbow of colors. However, it was night when we came home, and the chandelier seemed colder than usual. In front of this "entrance of grandeur" (as my mother called it) was a spiral staircase with glass steps and metal railings. Beside it was the entrance to the living room.

Usually, this living room had a homey feel to it. Usually, when I came home, the plush leather couches were untouched. Usually, the glass table wasn't leaned on. Usually the big screen tv was immediately turned on by me when I came home. And usually, strangers weren't there.

But there was a stranger. He was waiting for me, Rose Annabelle Grey-Frank, and my father, Stuart Brian Frank. This stranger was a man with sort of spiky, brown hair, a plain suit and tie, a strange smile that seemed to ward me off instead of calm me down. He also had horn-rimmed glasses that made him seem sort of like some weird, intelligent, _bad guy._

"Hello," the man with horn-rimmed glasses calmly stated.

I was starting to freak out. But I did well to hide my anxiety. "Who the hell are you?" What? I had to be blunt.

"You can just call me Noah, Rosie."

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"I have - "

"Wait," my father cut in.

"Yes, Mr. Frank?"

"Mr. Bennet." - I should've known that my dad knew him - "I'll be right back. I have to call someone."

"Okay. You go do that."

My father quickly scuffled away, leaving me and this strange guy, Noah Bennet, together. The thought really creeped me out. So we just stood there in silence for a little while. And then he flashed that creepy smile of his, and broke the silence.

"I have a few questions for you, Rosie."

"Really? Like what?"

"Like -"

But he would never get to ask those questions, at least, not now, for my father walked in just as Mr. Bennet was about to ask them. I took the opportunity to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Hey, Dad, can I go to my room, cause I'm, like, _really _tired." I pleaded.

"Why sure Rosie. Noah, I need to speak with you for a moment."

_So that's why my Dad's allowing me to go to my room. He wants me gone! And that can only mean one thing… _I thought I almost shattered the glass steps when I stomped on them, because I was still angry with the circumstances of this whole day. But I was a little excited, yet a little scared, of the conversation between my father and this mysterious man that was about to happen.

I got to the extensive, upstairs hallway. I walked to the last door on the left, which was plastered with posters, opened it, and entered my room. Of course, I immediately closed the door after entering the room.

My room was, considering my rebellious nature, surprisingly neat and tidy. My bed was aligned with the wall it was next to. My bed was made with what I call "snobby bed covers". Those bed covers were girly and…so aristocratic. Ugh! Not my style. My desk was against the wall opposite of my bed. There was a table lamp with a light blue lamp shade, an iPod touch (16 GB, by the way) with a personalized message, a lava lamp (purple back drop, pink "lava"), and some other things arranged neatly in rows, with space to spare for homework, even though I usually did my homework on my bed. There was also a TV on it. All my clothes were stored in my closet. There were two chairs, a desk chair, and a plushy, comfortable, blue chair. But there was something else about my room that was what I considered the most special thing about my room. A vent. A vent that led directly to the living room. A vent perfect for listening in on conversations going on in the living room that NO ONE wanted you to hear. And my parents had _no idea_. I decided to listen in. I needed to know what was going on…

"So you want to do it when she comes home?" This was my annoying father speaking. And listening to that one sentence put sick thoughts that no fifteen year old should ever think. This due to the fact that I hang out with sick and twisted people… But whatever.

"She needs to know what happens when she protects dangerous people." This was glasses guy. _Who's 'she'? _I was really starting to get worried. I was worried that 'she' was my mom. But why would my mom be protecting someone dangerous when she worked for the government as well? And who would she be protecting? Glasses guy started talking again. "And when your wife, Helene gets home," - that answered my question - "we take her and Rosie to Building 27. Then we'll interrogate them."

_Oh my God._ Was my father, the one who was supposed to be protecting me and my mom, gonna stand by and let him? Was he gonna go along with it? No matter how anxious, jittery, pissed, or scared shitless I was, I had to listen to more of the conversation.

"But…"

"What?"

"I don't know if I should." At least ol' Stewie had some decency in him…

"But you have to! She's protecting Sylar!" _Who the fuck is Sylar?_ I was getting really confused.

"Well she must be inclined to protect…" Stuart Frank hesitated.

"A serial killer? How can you justify that?"

"Well, what if she actually doesn't know where he is?"

"Of course she would! She knows where several dangerous people are, why not him?"

"Because he wouldn't want to endanger his own sister!"

Silence. _Wait a sec, Mom knows dangerous people? And I got a serial killer for an _uncle_? _I was really, _really _freaked out.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Noah Bennet spoke first. "Is that true? Is he really… her _brother_? And wouldn't that make Rosie his _niece_?" _No shit Sherlock._

"I believe so."

"Well that means Helene might have...special abilities. And that means Rosie might have them too." Again, with the obvious statements. This guy really thought he was a genius. "I think they do." _Asshole! Sell us out, why don't you?_ "Well, we have to get them right now. We'll pick your wife up at work after we get Rosie." Silence. I can't believe my father would put up with this. Would he?Then footsteps answered my question. I sunk lower into my plushy carpet. I wanted to be strong, but I couldn't. Tears were streaming down my face. I was trying to figure out why dad betrayed me and Mom. Then I realized I had to be strong. I had to act quickly. No more sitting and crying, waiting for them to magically change their minds. No more waiting for someone to save me. I quickly got up. I took my backpack from the furry chair, kept my cellphone in my pocket, took my iPod and put it in my other pocket. Luckily I had a water bottle and some snacks in my backpack. And a lighter (I usually liked to play with them - they're fun to play with). I walked towards the window and I opened it as much as I could. I pushed out the screen and I threw my backpack outside. I looked back once and realized how long they were taking. (Maybe they took a detour...) I thought, but it didn't matter. I was running out of time. I thanked my good luck and started to climb out of the window. I started hearing footsteps again and they were inching closer to my door. I took a deep breath. I was hanging off of my windowsill. (This is gonna hurt...) And then, just as the door was opening, I let go. "OW! Fuck!" I hit the ground really hard. My legs were throbbing and I struggled to get up. But I had no time to complain. My dad and Mr. Bennet started to shout my name and stupid bribes and stupid commands. I ignored them. Instead, I used all the strength I could conjure up.

And I ran.


	2. Chapter 2: Help?

**Chaos-the-Questionable-lucky12**

"**Roses and Poetry"**

**Chapter 2: Help?**

**This chapter mentions something of T*Witches. The last chapter mentioned something of Twilight. They're all coming in the new future. ;) I don't own any of the characters (unless if they're OC). I don't own anything really… JSYK I edited the first chapter. I took out the part of "the Peterbilt truck". **

**Sorry this took me so long. I rewrote the whole chapter (and I procrastinated). **

**I have a twin on called "BatCat". We think a lot of the same ideas. As a result, some of the situations in our fanfics and ideas and so on and so forth might be a little alike. So yeah. I'm saying Batcat coowns this. Shout out to you. **

**And shout out to Mr Crossover, littlelostmelody, and BatCat for reviewing and those who subscribed to my story and favorited it. I really appreciated all of those.  
**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Moving takes energy. A lot of it. It just drains you to the point of exhaustion and desperation. That point I was at. I closed my eyes and just stood there so tired, yet alert. Crazy contradictions are so annoying to be and to be in. It was a particular time of day, well it wasn't exactly day or night but it wasn't dusk, a little darker. It was twilight. The cool air of this time of hour was energizing and refreshing. **

**Okay, so jumping out of my mundane window was not exactly the best idea. My little "leap of faith" caused me the worst pain in my legs I felt in a **_**long **_**time. It just lingered there, and I couldn't walk or run regularly. I had to do this hopping-limping movement that didn't help me out in the "speed" department. But I couldn't think only of myself at the time. I had to warn my mother.**

**Almost sobbing, breathing heavily, and feeling a little nauseous, I took out my cell phone and dialed my mother's cell phone , because texting wasn't an option that moment (I personally liked talking better). I thought of the numbers as I was dialing. **_**5-5-5 **_**- **_**7-8-6-1**_**. I held the phone up to my right ear as I started to sit down next to a random person's hedges. The sun was almost done setting. Oh, it felt so good just to sit down and rest my legs for a bit. But the thought of what might happen to my mother clouded most of that relief. **_**The phone won't stop ringing. **_**Oh God, it would not. I didn't think it would ever stop, until the unfortunate words were spoken. "Hello, this is the mobile phone of Helene Frank, please leave your name, number, and a message, if you would like, for I can't reach the phone right now." I always wondered why she asked for the number, when she had caller id. **_**The phone's probably on and it's so close to her fingertips. Yep. It's probably on vibrate. And she's not noticing. That's just shit. **_**Lovely. Just lovely. She wasn't picking up. Well, I had to keep moving.**_** Where can I go? Who can I call? **_**And then I thought of someone totally amazing - my bff ever since I could remember Maribel "Mimi" Lopez. **

**Her dad was Caucasian - and in prison (her dad's last name was Baer? DuPont? DuBaer? I don't remember) - and she had two brothers who were dim-witted and I think they've also killed. Anyways, she was more like her mother: smart, not a murderer or a criminal, and definitely a little bit more latina. She was one vivacious chick who could kick your ass and still maintain her totally wacky manicure. She was always there for me. Yep! I could call her. **_**Does she have her driver's license?**_** I didn't have time to worry about that. I had to call her. I dialed her number with speedy fingers and held up my phone to my ear once more.**

"**Hello?" Yes! Mimi picked up! "Mimi! It's me, Rosie!" **

"**Ohhhh my God! Rosie! I didn't think you'd **_**ever**_** call!"**

"**Well, Mimi, I need your help…" **

**A scoff and then "What did you do **_**this **_**time?" **

"**Well, I don't think I did anything wrong except practically setting a warehouse on fire. You know, the warehouse by Smith Creek? It **_**kind of**_** exploded… But I don't think this has **_**anything **_**to do with that…" **

**Sarcasm then ensued. "NO of course not. You just blew up a warehouse. That's not why they're there. Nope. It's for some **_**unknown **_**reason…" **

"**Well I exaggerated with the whole blowing up thing…" **

"**Whatever! You're still in a lot of trouble!" **

"**But my Dad already grounded me! He wouldn't bring in some stranger and take me to some Building 27!" **

"**What the…" Yep. I got her. "Look. He said something about a supposed brother of my mom. A serial killer who's seriously wanted." **

"**That's probably the reason. Look, Ros, where you at? I'll come pick you up. You're really lucky I got my driver's license today." **

"**Wait, where are you calling from?" **

"**Some restaurant near your new neighborhood. The Crazy Coffee Shop? I think that's what people call it. Again, you're lucky."**

"**I know where that is! I'll come to you. Just wait there." **

"**Okay… bye! Get here as quickly as possible!" **

"**Totally. Okay, bye." We both hung up. **

**I got up and started walking towards the CCS. I was walking for a little bit when headlights shined in my direction. I looked back and saw a familiar car - an Acura RDX. A black one, with…three familiar people? Mr. Bennet, my father, and… my **_**mother**_**? No. Not my mother too. I had no one to trust. I felt so sick, so angry and frustrated. I started running. I ran across yards and I ran across sidewalks and streets. But it felt like I was making no progress. The RDX was still close behind me. I was running on the street (stupid idea) when another car pulled right in front of me. A silver car. A sleek car. A sports car. A Pontiac Solstice with no driver. The car all of the sudden popped open the driver's seat door. Thinking of no way out, with my hear pounding, I ran as fast as I could with the RDX close behind me and I leaped for my life into the car.**

**The car closed its door and started driving**_**.**__**By itself. **_**The car sped away with the RDX close behind. My heart was still pounding and I was still thinking of my mother's betrayal. Or was it? Maybe she was there against her own will. I had to believe it. Then I thought of Mimi, and where was I going, and THE CAR WAS DRIVING BY ITSELF!!! As most sane people do, I decided to talk. To the car. "Ummm… car? Totally beautiful car, if you know where the Crazy Coffee Shop is, can you take me there? I have to pick up my friend…" Silence. "Okay then…I'm crazy…" Then the radio turned on…**

"**Okay…Will do…" The car was using different radio broadcasts to talk with me… That was just plain weird. And bizarre. Then I noticed the same insignia that my lovely Audi had on the steering wheel. It looked sort of like a metallic face…**

**Moments later, the car drifted (in perfect racer fashion) to a stop right in front of the entrance. The RDX was probably not far behind, so Mimi had to hurry up. Then, I saw her. And… she saw me… I told the car "That's her!" Still so bizarre it was, talking to a car. The passenger's door opened up. And she looked with a shocked look on her face and said, "What the???" "GET IN!!!!" She quickly got in, the door closed , and the car started driving. The Solstice was still driving by itself. Then I saw the RDX. "Okay, we have to go." **

"**Okay, what the fuck was that? Where did you get this car? And how the fuck are you doing THAT?" She pointed to the steering wheel.**

"**I'm not. The car is. And I can't explain right now, we have to get out of here." The car was weaving through traffic like a snake - a fucking fast snake. I could still see the RDX, but it was getting farther away. An abrupt stop then happened. "What the fuck? Shit! Okay I'll drive!" There was no apparent way out, and the Solstice was STILL not letting me drive. Then the car went on the left side of the road. "OHMYGOD!!!!!!" Mimi was screaming. I was used to this. I would've done the same thing. This car was extremely smart. "Look out!" I yelled. It was still a little scared, though. This truck was about to hit us.**

**The truck was getting closer and closer and closer. "Shit!" Mimi closed her eyes and I just watched. Then my world just slowed down. I had time to think, to react, and, with the car letting me, I led us back to the right side of the road. Then it was back to normal time. Those "slow-mo" moments full of adrenaline are what I live for. That's why I like to drive so much. It's my drug, my "high" and it's almost safe. Well, healthier than drugs… **

**Then the car started driving by itself again. It went on a dirt road surrounded by thick forests. It stopped in the middle of the road and we got out to get some fresh air. I felt safe and good again. Then I thought of Mimi. It was time I gave her an explanation.**

**But before I could, two black SUV's surrounded us (it was a pretty tiny road). The one in front of us wasn't the RDX. Random people with suits (three men, two women) got out. The one behind us WAS the RDX. Noah Bennet, Stuart Frank, and Helene Frank got out of the car.**

"**Oh fuck."**


	3. Chapter 3: Mom and FINALLY A Real Plan

Thanks for all those who reviewed and are reading. Next chapter will have a little bit of insight on what REALLY happened in a little town in Washington.

Chapter 3

Earlier in the day

Helene Frank's POV

I couldn't believe it. I didn't help a street racer, but I helped a serial killer. A street racer by the name of Franky Kale was arrested a few days ago. That son of a bitch. He was stupid enough to go race in an area that was being surveillanced very carefully by the TPD, and the FBI. That was put in place ever since William Herring died a few months ago. Quite tragic, actually. He was just putting his life back together. Well, I decided I was going to investigate what happened to Mr. Herring a few days ago since something didn't seem right. I decided I was going to ask Franky myself.

I went to the correctional center he was currently being held at. I walked to the visitation area. There he was, he and his good looking self. Just smiling at the fact that I was visiting him. He didn't seem shocked at all that this was the first time in what, 12 years since I last saw him. He was staring right into my eyes. Oh he gave me the chills only if I didn't look at him with MY cold stare. I sat right in front of him. Even in his jumpsuit, and after twelve long years, he still looked..._ gorgeous_. But I still detested him. Yep. I still did. I was in no way at all infatuated with him.

"Hello, Hellian." _Oh dear God. Why is he still calling me that?_ "Would you please refrain from calling me that?" "Ice Queen. How's that, Helene?" "What is your problem, Franky?" I said in a harsh tone. "Maybe it's you, darlin'."

"You know what, you're really pissing me off. I just needed to talk to you about something and then you're just bringing that up."

And then he started smirking a little, still looking in my eyes. "Relax, honey. Just say what you want to say and leave, if that's what you want to do so badly."

"What do you know about William Herring's death?" I said ever so out of the blue.

All of the sudden he his smug face got cold and then he looked away. It was like he was looking at something, but he wasn't; then he stated with a cold tone,"Why are you all of the sudden interested? You know they closed the investigation a few weeks ago."

I looked at him hestitantly and then told it bluntly, "Something's not right. The car he was supposedly driving _didn't_ have that particular symbol on the steering wheel, the one that you've told me about..."

Franky's eyes all of the sudden grew wider, he looked at me, then he looked away. "I knew someone was after him. After all of us. Kelly was the first one to die, then it was Han, then Letty, now Will. Someone's got a grudge against us."

"Look, I'll find whoever did this, but I'm starting to think that his death may have been...staged." His eyes grew even bigger, then they all the sudden came almost to a close. I began to talk again. "You said that he would only drive one car on that particular race, right? And that would be the Dodge Charger – _his _Dodge Charger, not someone else's…so…"

He finished my sentence. "So he wasn't even there in the first place, right?" "Yeah." Simple, yet true.

He started looking around, then it seemed he spotted someone or something. I followed his gaze to a peculiar man. I don't know why, but I was guessing that was my cue to leave. "Well I better get going."

"Just in case someone's after me, darlin', this one's for you." Then, with his shackled hands, he took my face and kissed me on the lips. His lips are one part of him that I especially liked about him. It's like that connected our souls. No wait, I hated him. That son of a bitch just kissed me! I immediately jumped back. What a completely random and asinine thing to do. "You son of a bitch!" I yelled. And then a C.O. yelled "Visiting Time's over!" Franky stroked my face so softly, then he said in a quiet, sort of a sad voice, as if I didn't say that last sentence. "I love you." I looked at him, horrified. I just walked away.

Of all the women he's been with, or slept with, he had to choose me. A married FBI Agent. With a daughter. Then again, Stuart may have not been the cause of my entrance into motherhood. I still worry about that every day. Well, I shouldn't be thinking about that event or him. No, I shouldn't. I decided to go home for a little "me" time. I hoped my daughter, Rosie, wasn't home. Even though that may have been horrible to feel, I just wanted be alone.

On the way home, my mind kept drifting back to Franky. Maybe I did love him...once. But certainly not now...at least, I hoped not... My husband was good to me. He really was a good man. I didn't want to disappoint him. Besides, he was absolute enemies with Franky. When Franky was arrested, Stuart was so happy. I was not. Well, whatever! In a few minutes all of this would go away in a romantic comedy and a delicious bar of chocolate.

I arrived home, went inside and just flopped on the couch. I sighed. I was exhausted, physically and emotionally. I had a lot to think about. I just didn't want to. Luckily, today was my day off. A Saturday. I turned on the TV. I decided to watch a little bit of news. Lovely. Just what I needed to make me happier. Depressing news.

"Hello."

I jumped out of the couch, twisted around and faced the man behind the voice. "Gabriel," I stated. He was the brother I recently found out I had. An intruder in my home. A serial killer. "How the hell did you get in here?" My voice was shaky, my body trembling, my heart pounding.

"I am just warning you, Helene, that your husband may not be who he seems. He will probably take your daughter away, and you too, after what both of you did...And what you're about to do…" I was confused. "Okay then what did we do?"

"You kissed his mortal enemy."

"HE kissed ME! I tell you, it's harassment!"

"That and you will help me get out of here. They know that I would come here."

"Okay, then, what did Rosie do?"

"She set fire to their warehouse..."

"Shit."

"That and she left me there to DIE!"

"I don't blame her! And I don't think they care about that..."

He then got a little bit angrier. "Well, I do! Now you have to help me..."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

So after driving dear old Gabriel to where my sister Renée was staying (poor Renée - why did she even agree to help him? Why did _I_ even agree to help him?), I was driving back home. Then I remembered that one of Stewie's colleagues stared at me right in the eyes and that, because he saw me with Gabriel, I was not in a great position. I decided to call Stuart. Ringing and then a monotone British "Hello?"

"Hi honey! Listen, there's something I need to talk to you about..."

"Well, okay. I need to talk to you too." "Okay."

"Okay."

"Well um, bye..."

"Bye."

We both hung up. Little did I know what was going to happen next...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I got home, again. I kept thinking of how stupid I was. The mess with Franky, helping Gabriel, delivering ultimate doom to my sister and not even checking what my daughter did that day. And thinking that I was prepared for what my husband was about to do. I was dead wrong. First I saw a black SUV that did not belong to any of us. That should've been a red light, but, given my career choice, I've seen pretty much anything. So I walked in. Right in the trap.

"Hello? Honey?" I was walking towards the living room and there Stewie was. "Hello." I hesitated to answer him back. "So, Helene, I understand you were seen with a wanted serial killer..."

I responded with the usual aloof type of answer that someone who didn't have that knowledge would. "Oh really? I didn't know that!" "So you were with someone, a man, today..."

"Oh it wasn't like that!"

"Really? I find it hard to believe you."

"You don't understand. It wasn't like that!"

"Oh I know about your brother. I'm not angry about him. I'm angry about the other man you were seen with."

I was seriously getting fed up. "What other man?"

Then he looked at me like I was stupid. "You went to A.W.J. Smith Penitentiary earlier today."

Oh shit. _That_ other man. "I just needed to ask him a few questions."

"And I take it kissing him was part of the interrogation?"

"He kissed me! He literally grabbed my face and kissed me! And I'm still pissed off about it." _It's like he wants to get himself killed..._ "And anyways, why are you so pissed off about it? You fucked that whore of yours twice!"

He looked at me with an icy look. "Hey! Keep Lorie out of this!"

I REALLY got angry. "Oh! So her name is Lorie!"

"That was a long time ago, I didn't really love her! Like I thought you didn't love that street rat of yours."

"I didn't, and still don't, love him either. And anyways, why the fuck were you following me?"

He looked at me and started to smirk. "I didn't. When I said I wasn't pissed off about you meeting up and helping your brother, I didn't mean someone else wasn't." Then a familiar man came walking down the stairs. Noah Bennet. That was the man I saw when I was with Gabriel. And I detested him for reasons I don't feel like explaining.

I started to panic. "Where's Rosie?"

"She unfortunately got away." Noah kept his composure when he continued to talk. "Why did you help your brother? You know very well what he's done."

I told the truth. "It was for something, unfortunately that information I cannot disclose. Basically, it's family problems."

I was getting really annoyed, anxious, _scared_. Again I asked, with a more urgent tone, "Where's Rosie?"

Then Noah looked at me with another smirk. "If it's specifics you want, fine, but I can't promise you real specific information, for we don't know where she is currently."

Impatiently, I basically interrupted. "Get on with it already!"

As Noah was about to speak again, I felt a little prick in the back of my neck, and then I blacked out.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I woke up in the back of a van, right next to my estranged husband. Everything was just groggy. I had no idea what the fuck I was doing there, how the fuck I got there, and why. Everything was just spinning around me in circles over and over again. Distant yelling was heard and it was a little dark in this van. It was as if I had a massive hangover for the whole week. How lovely. Someone was trying to talk to me.

"Helene..." A short, yet slow paced (how?) pause "Helene... We're almost there..."

I started to open my eyes more. My eyes were wide open when I saw Mr. Bennet and I immediately jumped and hit my head. "OW!"

Then another person spoke, the man sitting next to Mr. Bennet said, "Now you need to convince your daughter to come with us." Before I could say something, the car skidded to a stop. Where? I had no idea.

I was forced to get out of the car with the others.

Where we were... well it didn't matter where we were (near Smith's Creek), it mattered what I was looking at, or who. One, there was another car a few hundred feet in front of us. Two, there was my daughter, Rosie with her good friend Maribel and a silver sports car which I had no idea where she got it. Three, there was no possible way for Rosie, Maribel, or me to escape from this particularly sticky situation. In essence, I have to say we were pretty fucked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present time

Rosie's POV

I could NOT believe my mother was a part of this. I just couldn't. Or maybe she wasn't. I did not know either way. Regardless if my mom was there or not, I still had to figure an escape plan out.

Before I could actually think, some random guy with sleeked back brown hair, sunglasses, and nice suit (basically like the MIB) just decided to talk first. "Rose, I believe we need to talk."

Quietly, Mimi whispered, "Who _are_ these people?"

I replied, "I at least know three of them."

"And why are your parents here?"

I leaned in to whisper back when MIB dude rudely interrupted.

"No whispering to your estranged friend, Maribel." She looked as shocked as I did.

I directed a question to him, an obvious one. "Aaaaand who the fuck are you?" _And how the hell does he know who Mimi is?_

"That is not for me to answer. What you have to do, however is quite more simple. All you have to do is come with us to answer a few questions." He said his answer in a _really_ creepy tone, creepier than that one guy who was following me earlier today...

I looked to my mother and she was slightly shaking her head with a scared look in her eyes. _Holy shit. She really is on my side._

I looked to the other people, then at MIB dude. I replied bluntly, as I normally did. "Uhhhhh, let me guess... Hell no."

Then he looked at me with a seriously creepy look on his face. Let's face it, this guy was a seriously creepy dude. He then stated, "Well that's unfortunate. Now we will have to take you, and Maribel, by force." Then everyone, except for my parents, started inching towards us. They were walking slowly and cautiously, as if we were going to explode or something just _weird_.

Mimi leaned and whispered, "How the hell are we gonna get out of here?" I couldn't answer. As they were about to pounce on us (Didn't they have tranquilizers or something? Why weren't they using _those_?), I was kind of wishing that I just went along with them. As that silent wish came, a strange miracle happened.

There was a noise behind us. Directly behind us. Coming from the car. As the weird mean angry people looked scared shitless, Mimi and I turned around. The car was...how could I explain it? It was...changing. It was rearranging its insides and outsides. Mimi and I then grew scared. We were backing up, towards our enemies. When the car was done...transforming, it was a..._robot_? It looked at us with big blue eyes (for a scary robot, he had adorable eyes). He then spoke. "Yo, you two duck!" And we did as we were told. By the robot. A robot. That was taller and stronger than us. I tried to watch, but all I could see were people flying and I could hear yells. Mimi looked at me and she was so scared. Hell, _I _was even a little scared. After that the robot told us to run. We did NOT think twice. We ran and ran and ran with our hearts pounding, our bodies sweating, and eventually, our legs giving in to exhaustion. We just sat on the forest ground for a while. There was a nice breeze going around and we just relished it. We didn't talk. We were too exhausted to argue. We then heard footsteps.

Mimi and I couldn't help but freeze. The footsteps were coming closer and closer and closer, then a hand touched my shoulder.

Mimi and I screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then a familiar voice spoke. "Children, relax! I'm not going to hurt any of you."

"Mommy!" I hugged her. I started bawling and she hugged me. A hug never felt so good in a long time. Wow. I was acting like a big baby, but I didn't give a shit.

Mimi then asked a critical question, one of those that's just getting down to buisness, one that's obvious, but one that desperately needs an answer. One of _those_ questions. "What the hell just happened?"

Mom answered as truthfully as she could. "I think this is about my brother."

This time I answered. "You mean the crazy psychotic serial killer named Sylar?"

"Yep. That's him."

Mimi was clearly the most miserable out of us. "Just perfect!"

"What's she doing here?"

I answered my mother nonchalantly. "I wanted a friend, someone I could trust and I couldn't reach you, so..." I looked at Mimi. "...yeah."

Mimi blatantly stated the obvious. "But now we're seriously screwed." I couldn't have agreed more.

Yells started to surface out of the blue. They were looking for us. Mom grabbed my arm and turned me towards her. "Listen to me." I was definitely listening. "You have to get to your cousin's house."

"Izzy? Isn't she in Washington?"

"Forks, Washington to be exact. You have to go there, explain to her what's going on."

"Doesn't her mother live in Florida?"

"She can't help right now. But Bella has powerful friends who would know what to do. She would probably know what to do too. Just don't talk to her father. He's the chief of police in Forks. You're going to do that, aren't you?" I nodded. "And bring Mimi with you." ...

"Okay." Then big stomping and that robot came back. He was sleek silver, reminiscent of the Pontiac Solstice. We were all shaken and tired and terrified. It just added to that. Then, it spoke again. It spoke with I think a guy's voice. "Gotta get ya outta here!"

Mimi was annoyed. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Just who are you anyways? Why should we -"

"Mimi shut up! He saved us, remember?"

"I'm Jazz! Now we have to get out of this motherfucking place! Let's go!"

He then transformed back into the Solstice and the door popped open. Mom then said, with an urgent tone, "You two get in the car! I have to meet with my sister! You go to your cousin Bella's house! You find a way to stay safe! Go!"

Not even questioning the car's motives, good or bad, we, Mimi and I, ran to the car, I heard Mom saying, "I love you!" I yelled it back. The doors closed and I was in the driver's seat (YAY). [Please let me drive...] I gripped the steering wheel, put my foot on the gas pedal, checked to see if the gear was on drive and I pushed the gas pedal. _He's (It's) letting me drive!_ The car started to go. Mimi yelled, "STEP ON IT!" And so I did.

It was extremely bumpy and I kept making sharp maneuvers and we kept screaming. Or at least Mimi was. I was pleading silently for her to shut up so I could concentrate. The adrenaline was pumping through my veins and everything became slower and slower and I was fast. Every turn was carefully planned in a few seconds and soon we went flying onto the road. We looked back to see if anyone was following us. No one was as we could see. I was worried about my mother, even my father I was worried about. We were going to be okay. Hopefully my cousin and her husband could help us. We would be okay. But that probably wasn't going to be. Hope was all that we got. And that's where we were headed.


	4. Chapter 4: Sleepy Town and Stormy Desert

_I'm so sorry this took SO long to update. The main cause is procrastination, that and writer's block. I'm hopefully gonna get started with the next chapter pretty quickly. Thanks to all of those who reviewed and subscribed and favorited! _

_Please tell me what you think and what I can improve on by reviewing._

_More references to T*Witches, Fast and Furious, and Twilight. And there's a surprise one in there, if you can spot it._

_DISCLAIMER! I really don't own anything. Not even the song by David Guetta ft Akon titled "Sexy B**ch"_

Chapter 4: Sleepy Town and Stormy Desert

We've been on the road for SO long. And I mean so long. I've been listening to Lady Gaga on my iPod. Mimi is sprawled all over her seat and I've been sleeping while this… car… had been driving by itself. Now normally I wouldn't be so bothered by this, by being on the road for so long, but we had just been through so much. My mom was probably in so much trouble, my dad was a villain, I had a robot for a car (FREAKY freaky freaky, I still had to get used to that…), my best friend had just heard there was no hope of ever finding her aunt Letty, who I did know for some time as well, and I had a possibly psychotic uncle. Yay. And I wonder what little miss prissy Delilah Greene (cheerleader tramp) was doing at the time…

I still had to call my cousin, Isabella Swan.

…

_Isabella's POV_

I was sleeping, sleeping a troubled sleep. I told Edward I couldn't. I couldn't go through with the wedding. I had decided that I would wait for a little bit. Of course all of my friends were disappointed, as well as the ones I had already called family. My mom was a little bit disappointed, and a little happy (she wanted me to wait), and she had to be somewhere. When I asked her where, all she said was "I have to help someone."

Okay, well, I was sleeping in my maybe future husband's house when -

"_Damn! She's a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch! Damn! She's a sexy -"_

I quickly got to my phone and answered it, before anyone could hear the embarrassing ring tone. Then again, they hear everything. They're probably chuckling to themselves on how I actually listen to hip-hop techno…

I was irritated when I answered the phone.

"Hello? It's really early here, you know."

"_Gawsh! Is that how you treat your totally awesome, blonde babe of a cousin?"_

"Rosie. You talk like a tramp."

"_Why thank you! AAAAaaaanyways… I need to ask you something. Wait, let me rephrase that! I need to tell you something…"_

Uh-oh, this sounded like trouble…

"Yes?"

"_Well… we're kind of headed over to your house. Your _husband's _house."_

"Well, technically we're not married, not for probably a long time. Well, why are you coming over here?"

"_It's something to do with a crazy uncle, my mom cheated on someone, I don't know, all I know is someone is after us. And my mom said it would be better that we come over there."_

Damn.

I started whispering as I tried to hide my growing frustration. "Well…" I hesitated… "Tell you what. You should go to the diner on 156th Street. We can discuss this further there. You have directions?"

"_Don't worry bout it."_

I heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Crap. Listen Rosie, I gotta go, talk to you later, bye."

I hung up before she had any time to protest.

Edward walked in through the door, no gentle look, just a puzzled one.

"Who were you talking to?"

"I was talking to… Jessica, and… I have to meet her at the diner. So -"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Actually, I'd prefer if I went alone."

He looked at me with a sad look.

He left, and I started getting ready to leave.

_Rosie's POV_

I never really got to know my cousin that much, because my mother was the only one that was kept by her parents. The others were, I guess, shipped off by her father. Her mother was severely injured, and was thought to be dead. However, before my mom's dad got home, her mom got there and she took my mom, the only one out of five left, and disappeared. My mom said that her siblings were the lucky ones, for not having to live with their dad for so long. When I heard her tell me this, I thought she was just joking, since it was on Halloween when she told me this. But now, I'm starting to doubt that.

We finally arrived at the diner. Finally, we start giving some answers (unfortunately), and we finally get some answers.

But something didn't feel right…

I woke up Mimi and we got out of ole Jazz.

I told Jazz that we'll be right back (weird, I know).

Maybe I shouldn't have said that…

_Bella's POV_

I was sitting in the diner I had become so familiar with. I lay my head down on the table. I tried not to sleep; I checked the time. 8:03 AM. 8:03!

I lay my head on the table again. For a while I almost fell asleep, thinking about Edward and Jacob and whether I should become immortal or not.

The door jingled. I looked up. Not my cousin; just a stranger I had never seen before with a leather jacket, jeans, and a black baseball cap. I lay my head back down. And then I heard someone sit in front of me, in the seat where my cousin should have been.

Someone had said, "Hello."

It was the strange man, smiling.

I waited for him to say something. Then I decided I would speak first. I asked quietly, "Do I know you?"

"You should."

"Excuse me?"

"Let's just say I'm friends with your mother." His voice was so… for lack of better word, villainous.

My heart started pounding. I didn't know what to say. I had many thoughts. How did he know my mother? Was he hunting her down? Should I trust this man? But I could say nothing.

He continued on. "There is something you need to be aware of."

I blurted out, "Who are you?"

He started speaking quicker. "That doesn't matter right now. What matters is what I have to say." He waited for me to say something. Again, I said nothing. "Well, you need to know events that happened before you were born. Things that your mother would never tell you, things she didn't tell me until yesterday."

I couldn't believe what he was saying, he talked to her yesterday?

"Your power. What you can do. What your cousin can do… The relatives you have…" He suddenly stopped. He wasn't smiling anymore. "People are after you, and not because of your precious monster, but because of _you_." He started to get up. "Remember this little talk. If you want answers, let me know."

Before I could reply, he walked away.

Rosie POV

I spotted my insecure, little gem of a cousin right away after bumping into some familiar stranger (I swear to God I've seen him before). Izzy's the only one who didn't order food; she's kind of a almost-never-hungry type of girl.

We sat down. Izzy looked a little shaken. I wonder what went wrong?

"Ahem." She looked up.

"Izzy, it's been a long time. First off, I'd like you to meet my best friend ever, Mimi Lopez, or Mimi Ortiz, as she's sometimes called."

They both said hello, and then we got to down to business, or at least, Izzy did.

"Well, I'd like to point out, it's Bella - "

"- Izzy -"

" - _Bella_, and _not_ Izzy. Second, who the hell is after you and why?"

Mimi finally said real words.

"Well, I really don't know. I mean, I know Rosie gets in this type of thing and I thought I was just being dragged into this, but when we were cornered, one of the guys knew who I was… So yeah, ask Rosie."

Mimi must've been really angry. Izzy was looking at both of us in even more shock.

"Okay, Rosie, who and why?"

So I started explaining about how I was arrested and brought home, and the whole shebang (everything except the car), and she just looked _worried_.

"So… they're after us because of a crazy…uncle?"

"Wait, they're after you too?"

"Well, that's what was implied. And besides, how did they know Maribel's name?"

We both looked at Mimi. All she said was, "I don't give a shit anymore. I'm just so hungry!"

And we agreed. We all ordered our food and, after a not so long wait, we got our food.

Izzy started talking again. "Well…. Hmmm…" She closed her eyes, she was so stressed, "Listen, we should go to my dad's place. Like, now."

"What happened anyways, with the whole not getting married thing?"

"That is for another time. Right now, we have to leave." She motioned to outside the window across from us to two men with long jackets and sunglasses (Really? In Forks?).

We really had to get out of there.

Turns out, they were stupid to wear sunglasses in cloudy weather. They didn't really spot us at all. We went in Izzy's beat up truck with an a_mazing_ sound system. Then Jazz was following us. Izzy didn't notice - Jazz stayed far behind, but he knew where we were going. He was smart.

And then suddenly, I remembered the stranger. He was the man who was chasing me earlier yesterday, the man with evil smile, the glare in his eyes, and those Italian eyebrows. Damn! He was here? Why the hell was he here? What the hell is going on?

_Calm yourself down Rosalind. Just remember, nothing can get weirder than this._

Holy shit, was I wrong.

I mentioned this to Izzy, and that's when she turned paler than she possibly could.

"He was trying to kill you?"

"I'm not sure, but I know he was after me. I don't think he's working with my father, though…"

Mimi all the sudden blurted out, "LOOK OUT!"

We looked at the road and Izzy slammed on the brakes. Right in front of us was… a wolf. I don't mean any wolf. I mean HUGE. Gargantuan. He (or she) was staring at us. Izzy seemed way to calm.

Izzy then slammed on the gas pedal and drove around the wolf.

"Rosie… There's something I need to tell you…"

"Yes…"

"This place is not what it seems."

_What?_

"I can't explain it to you as of this moment. Right now we need to concentrate on getting to Charlie's place."

And there she goes with calling him by his name.

I realized how totally chill Uncle Charlie is. He's so cool about everything. Maybe it was what Izzy said to him that I couldn't hear. He'd probably demand an answer later.

I also learned a little bit of Mimi's past too, things she wouldn't talk about before, she's suddenly opening up about. She's talking about her dad in prison (and her father's lookalike, this one priest all over the news after Vatican City was almost obliterated by some weird bomb), her street racing aunt who's missing, and her brothers who were framed. It's so strange; I never thought about her family before.

There were things I still didn't get. Such as, why was that…stalker of mine there? And how did these creepy weird things exist without anyone knowing? Why did Izzy break off her marriage? And why did all of Izzy's hot friends walk around in the cold shirtless? Why? Even though, granted, they were hot.

I fell asleep after a long day.

My gaze was widened in the course of one dream. I realized so many things, that our world is not just of strange heroes who use high tech suits and vigilantes who dress up, but there are stranger aspects. There are not only strange things that are said not to exist that are explained by science, such as Jazz, but there are things that can't be explained, not even by science. So what I'm saying is, science fiction is not only real, but fantasy is too. This dream was, however, just nonsense. That's what I thought at that time.

I couldn't shake off this feeling, this _awful_ feeling, that something or someone was coming. A storm, the dream was about a storm… It was coming and there were many people… People I recognized and people I didn't. One was the stranger, one was a lady with short red hair and red eyes in a leather cat suit. There were many more… We were standing in the middle of a desert so vast there was no end and there were mountains only on the sides… We all had some… power, that's all I can describe it as. And before the storm came, I woke up.

Besides pretty much forgetting most of the dream, the first thing I thought of was Jazz.

_Jazz… Oh I still need to tell Izzy about him or it…_

Later in the morning, Izzy came into the dining room. Uncle Charlie was still asleep. Bells pulled me aside.

"I think I know who the stranger is."

…_What?_

"I think he's our uncle."

"Wait, what do you mean? How do you know?"

"He was trying to talk to you and he talked to me."

"He _talked _to you? A-a-and you didn't bother to _tell me_? What did he say?"

"He said people are after us. Because of what we can do… and he said he's a friend of my mom's and he spoke of events that happened before us that he didn't learn of until my mother talked to him. And he said if I wanted answers, I should 'let him know'."

_Whoa._ Silence. "So," I started, "if we want answers, we should talk to him?"

She knew what I was thinking. "No. We're not talking to him!"

"I'm tired of being kept in the dark! I want to finally know what the hell is going on!"

"You said so yourself, that he's psychotic, that's he's after you… And besides, how would we even contact him?"

"He's probably still in town, and, as _you_ said, this _is _a small town."

She groaned in frustration. "What about Maribel? This still explains why they're possibly after her."

"He could have answers for her too."

She was in deep thought, but it was hopeless. She knew this was our only option.

"Okay. Let's go."

We looked everywhere for the psycho uncle dude with the Italian eyebrows. We looked _everywhere_. We looked at the diner, we looked in the shops, we looked all over the reservation we were staying in, we even went to the school. No sign of him. We were about to give up, when Izzy thought of yet another brilliant idea.

"I know someone that could help."

"I don't know," said Mimi, "maybe we could've just gotten your wolf friends, since they, like, run extremely fast."

"They would never help us get in to danger. However, I know someone who most likely will."

Oh great. Another surprise.

Meet Alice. Pixie lady who's extremely pale with liquid amber for eyes and a killer fashion style that would most definitely praised in my neighborhood.

Alice also has a special…_supernatural_ power. She has visions. She can use these visions to track things, mostly people.

It's official. I'm not surprised at anything anymore. I've just given up on being shocked, as Mimi had way before me.

"So, who's this guy you're looking for? I can't find him if I don't know who he is."

"Well…he's a special…friend…" We all said.

"Okay… Here how about I try this." She walked over to me and grabbed my arm. She closed her eyes for a while. And then, she suddenly opened her eyes and let out a little gasp.

"He's here" was all she could say.

"Hello."

We all whirled around. There he was, just standing there all…_smug._ Oh it made me _sick_.

"I heard that you wanted to ask some questions."

We shouted "Yes!"

"Okay, okay…"

"First of all," I asked, "who the hell are you?"

"Well, don't you already know?"

"You're my mother's brother," Isabella uttered. Alice looked at her with disbelief.

"Normally," he said, "I would be much, much more subtle. But, you are…_special_ cases. What you can do…it's just phenomenal, I couldn't help myself," he was stepping closer, "I have to tell you."

I was getting frustrated. "Tell us what?"

He smiled... "Your…special talents. After all… telekinesis runs in the family."


	5. Chapter 5: Moondance in My Mind

**Disclaimer: I'm so sick of disclaimers, but I don't own really anything. Nope. I don't. Because if I did, Twilight would be so much better, and that's saying something, considering that I'm just a teenager who is not the best author around.**

**Keep in mind, I've been listening to "Moondance" by Nightwish for HOURS (well it seems that way).**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Moondance in My Mind

_Rosie POV_

I couldn't believe what he was saying. Because if it did run in the family, what he said, I would've found out about my "special talents" long before this moment. At least, that's what I thought_. _

Isabella Swan kept looking at the man, my former stalker, and she asked, "How the hell would you know what we can do?"

He looked shocked at the question. "Why? Can you do something different?"

Silence.

Now Alice was really agitated, she seemed extremely anxious, her amber eyes were wide. "We really have to go! They're coming!"

"All of you better leave, it might get a little…" Gabriel started speaking.

"…dangerous?" Alice finished. She knew it would be.

But I was ready for danger. If I didn't have telekinesis, I could still pack a punch.

No one was leaving. Not even our dear uncle. Not even Mimi, who was dragged into all of this. It seemed we were sick and tired of the bullshit and we just wanted real answers, even him. And we were ready.

Oh if I knew that Mr. Gabriel Grey was only wrong, but not in the way I thought…

_And here they come._

* * *

_Stuart Frank POV_

Why did it have to be this way? My own wife seems to be turning against me, but she should know this is for the good of all of us. She doesn't know what could happen instead of this, she doesn't know the alternative route…

But I shouldn't think of this. I should think of my daughter coming back safely, and retrieving that awful monster Helene calls her brother.

It's weird, my thoughts have been becoming more poetic these days… It's like taking a fucking drill and drilling it through my head, but instead of loud noise, it's Moonlight Sonata and instead of yelling, it's Shakespeare.

_Oh God, that's even worse._

The problem is, they know. They know everything, they monitor everything, they hear, see…everything. They know of my questionable record, my wife's criminal background, my brother's history with one of the creators of this organization and they might possibly even know my second youngest sister's past marriage to a man of high position in the Italian Mafia of Gotham City, and even their children…

It seems everyone is after the Tavington family these days. Even if there are members who denounced their ties from that cursed family…

But only if they knew our deepest secrets, the ones they have been attempting to find out. The ones that I would never part with, even if it meant dying.

"Mr. Frank."

That yanked me out of my horrifying mind.

I look up to see Agent Helson standing there.

"Yes?"

"We found them. With Sylar."

I don't know if I should be happy, or just plain terrified.

"Where?"

"Just outside of La Push, Washington."

They must've figured Rosie would be running to her cousin, Isabella.

"Where are they now?"

"We have them cornered there, and we're waiting for you to come with us to apprehend them."

_What?_

"Why?"

"We feel Rosie would only come with us if you are there."

_Because that worked so well the last time…_

"And besides, don't you want to keep your daughter safe from her uncle?"

_I'd like to keep her safe from you, but that would never happen. Not unless…_

"Sure. Fine. As long as my wife comes with me."

He scoffs and turns, only speaking one short sentence as he leaves. "Okay… Just don't try anything foolish. Remember our deal."

He leaves.

I really hate that man.

He thinks he knows what I'm planning. He thinks he knows everything about me, about my family. But he doesn't know. They don't know everything.

And that is their weakness.

* * *

_Rosie POV_

There all of them are. They are just standing there, shaking a little.

_I wonder why?_

Gabriel Grey steps forward, in front of all of us, cornered, surrounded in this torturous forest.

He looks at all of the people pointing their guns at us.

Maribel holds my harm and she whispers, "Rosie, what did we get ourselves into…"

"I don't know Mimi…"

As they are about to shoot, something snaps in me. I close my eyes and hold my breath. For a moment, a long moment, I feel nothing but a bright beam of moonlight. I was in a dream world. And I feel a surge of…something, in me.

Gunshots, but nothing is happening.

I open my eyes. And there it is. A weird sheet of translucent colored light is between us and the gunmen. Gabriel is standing in between the gunmen and the light. The bullets are floating, well, only some of them are floating. Others are on the ground.

My hands are up for some odd reason. I'm breathing heavily. And the gunmen are looking at only one person.

Me.

Did I cause this?

I remember now, when I was younger, a robber broke into our house. He pointed the gun at my mom. Unfortunately my mom was the only one of the parents home and her gun wasn't near her. I ran up to my mother. They were yelling words I couldn't understand. I closed my eyes and I heard a gunshot. I open them. I saw my mother, standing, perfectly fine, bewildered, but the robber was on the ground. I never got an explanation for that.

So it is me.

I put my hands down, and the light is gone. Mimi looks at me. Izzy is looking at the gunmen, and Alice is…gone?

More cars come up. More people get out. One of them being my dad. He looks just as shocked as he did when he saw me in the interrogation room… But then he smirks… What is going on?

He looks at me and nods…

He knows what I can do? He knows what we should do…

We have to get out of here.

But I don't know how to do the moonbeam moon dance thing… How…

I look at Mimi and I hear screams. Cars are being thrown… Jazz!

But no big stomps… Who is it?

But the same thought keeps popping up in my head over and over. _We have to leave we have to escape now!_

Then people are thrown around, but no one is touching them. Gabriel then yells to all of us, "Run! Get out of here…"

Izzy is looking around for Alice and then she spots her carrying a person - how did she get all the way over there? - and she looks at me.

We just get the fuck out of there.

Maybe we'll come up with a plan later…


	6. More Running Away

**Disclaimer: Okay I've seriously had enough with these stupid disclaimers.**

**More T*Witches crossover-ing, and I promise more Transformers in the near future!**

**Please tell me what you think and I would totally appreciate suggestions to help improve my writing! Thanks! Also, if you have any questions, either ask them in reviews or send me a message.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: More Running Away**

_**A few moments before Chapter 5's end…**_

**_Bella POV_**

I have _no _idea what is going on…

Alice disappeared and decided to throw a few cars around, that man, my "uncle", is lifting people with his mind, and, there was a shield of brilliant light blocking the bullets. Rosie was holding her hands up, and her friend seemed to be staring at the men in bullet proof suits intently… I'm so confused right now… What is happening?

I close my eyes, I don't know what else to do, and something strange happens.

I fall into a deep half somber and I'm seeing… Gabriel, right in front of me? I have different thoughts in my mind, and I have a deeper voice… I'm in someone else's body? I search through this man's mind, to see if I can do anything to escape. Instead of an exit, I pull something else out, a memory, one of his. It was a pretty horrifying memory, of men turning into fire and burning down his house. I - he - screams at the thought of this memory and Gabriel looks at me - him - confusingly, lifts him up and throws him far, far back and I wake up.

Gabriel looks at us with an odd worried expression and yells at us to run, and Alice passes by me, carrying a man, and I run, away from this chaos and confusion.

_I wonder if that was a dream or if it was real…_

**_Maribel POV_**

Everything happened so fast…

One minute I was drinking coffee, then I got a call from my best friend, Rosie, and of course, she was in trouble…

After that, time just went by in a blur…

After a robot car, an almost capture, some weird guy knowing my name, and some other weird guy declaring his uncledom to Rosie and her actually sane cousin Isabella, here I am.

Another almost capture, most likely will become an actual capture this time. I keep thinking… I've seen the symbol on their armbands before… For some odd reason it reminds me of my father in some way.

I stare the guys trying to shoot us, feeling this power surge inside of me. The light, the forcefield, disappears on Rosie's unseen command. So she can do something as well… That _is _what her uncle said… I know I have power, unseen most likely. I've known ever since I could remember, considering who my dad is and what _he _can do. But, I'm not like Rosie. She has one power. I'm a different breed, I guess. I never told her, I never could… But now it's time I do something to try and get all of us out of this clusterfuck.

I stare at those menacing men who just tried to harm us and I feel the wind start to pick up, start to swell. The wind keeps get stronger, but no one else seems to notice - only the ones who the wind is directed at. I can barely read their mind… They seem to know how fucked they really are.

One minute they are standing there, the next minute, the are in the air, and the up against the car, unconscious. I was dazed, not aware of my surroundings, only them.

I just noticed that everyone of us began running when Rosie yells at me to "RUN!" That snapped me out of it pretty quickly. Was Alice carrying someone? She seems so small to carry a man of that size… No time to think. We have to get out of here.

**_Rosie POV_**

We keep running away, I don't know where. Alice seems to be moving much faster than us, even if she's carrying an unconscious man with one arm, draped over her shoulder. That is SO strange…

We hear shouting… I look back and uncle dearest isn't behind us or anywhere for that matter… Did he really stay behind? I don't know, I keep running… _Telekinesis runs in the family_ he said… Well, I know for sure I don't have telekinesis… But how come I have something else?

Then I hear a "Stop!"

It is Alice's voice.

We stop in a clearing surrounded by big thick trees, a silver sky, and no bad dudes.

Alice seems to be breathing heavily, but trying not to…

"We have to find out what's going on."

_Well no shit._

I then speak out. "We already know what they want. Us!" I point to myself and my cousin. "They want us because we're related to our 'crazy' uncle."

Alice then speaks again.

"Well yes, but why wouldn't they just get your uncle. Why would they shoot at _all _of us?"

Mimi speaks out too.

"And if they only wanted you too, then how did they know my name?"

Alice talks again.

"Well, we will find out as much as we can from this man right here."

All I can think is, _So Izzy hangs out with super strong super fast kidnappers? With visions? Wow._

Alice walks into the middle of the clearing and drops the broken man. Holy shit, is he beat up.

Mimi is looking at the guy's armband while Alice begins with waking this guy up. By lightly tapping him…on the face.

He quickly sits up, his guns gone and he breathes so quickly, but he stays in that position, like he can't move.

Alice asks him ever so nicely, "Who are you? State your name."

He stays quiet for a little bit.

My turn to talk. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Answer us!" Mimi says.

"Smith" is all he says.

"Okay then. Who do you work for?"

"You'll get hunted down. All of you freaks!"

Alice simply asks again, "Who do you work for?"

He doesn't utter another useless word. He just smirks.

We hear distant yelling. I am seriously getting fed up with this.

"Okay jackass. No more playing. Who the -"

"HELP! These freaks are here! Get them!"

Alice then proceeds, in a very dainty fashion, to punch him. It looks very weak, but his whole face looks very fucked up after that.

"I normally don't turn to violence, but as you can see, I can play that game very well. No one can hear you. So, let us all ask, one more time, who do you work for and why are you after us? _All_ of us?"

Alice is really beginning to creep me out.

He doesn't answer…

Mimi, with a sick expression quietly points out, "I think he's knocked out…"

"Well so much for that idea. We're just gonna have to keep running."

"We can only run so far, but they will always catch up to us." Izzy says worriedly.

Alice holds up her hand to signal for us to shut up. Everything is quiet… or so it seems.

A distant voice yells, "They went over here!"

Alice then goes and picks up the again unconscious man and starts running. Of course, we follow.

This is going to be a long night. But I actually have a plan this time.

**_Stuart POV_**

_Those cruel, murderous, idiotic bastards._

I quietly walk up to Helson and proceed to tell him his men's mistake. At least, I am planning to be rational, or trying to.

"Helson… Helson, Helson, Helson… What… the hell… WERE YOU THINKING!"

"We got him. That's almost all of what matters right now."

He gestures to Sylar a few dozen feet away. He's bloody, but with no wounds to be found. I guess they finally decided to use a tranquilizer on him. I go back to the topic at hand. "Why did you use actual bullets? You could've killed the others!" _Like my daughter._

"Relax, relax! We didn't hit any of them -"

"But you could've!"

"But we didn't. Your daughter's _power_ manifested in time. Anyways, how is your wife feeling after the second injection?"

I punch him. He just laughs.

"Violence like yours, _Tavington_, won't work if you want to keep your family safe or several…_questionable_ secrets from leaking into the press. Also, you do know things like this wouldn't happen if people would just cooperate."

"It's Stuart_ Frank_ to you, and any more idiocy and violence of yours happens again, if anything happens to my family, then the deal's off. But that would be the least of your worries."

I walk away.

**_Rosie POV_**

The plan I had was so perfect, so simple! I would run to where Jazz is parked and beg for his help and he would save us. Cowardly, I know. Genius, most definitely.

But, of course, nothing can ever be that simple.

So we're running. Isn't that how it always continues?

And I am about to suggest my ingenious plan to Mimi when Alice stops. Of course, we stop.

Cue me getting fed up. _Again_. I'm tired, I'm angry, I'm sad, my energy is drained, and all I can hear the throbbing of my head… and the growling of my stomach.

Mimi seems to feel the same way. "What's going on _now?_"

Alice warns with a "Shhh…"

Izzy quietly asks, "More of the men in black." So I wasn't the only one who thought they looked like the MIB.

Alice simply shakes her head.

Then two young teenage boys - or men, shall I say, since they are both _fi-ine!_ - stumble right in front of us. One of them is a little taller, a little bit more built. The other was a little scrawny, but his face was so beautiful (Oh great, now I'm sounding like Izzy when she talks about _Edward_. Ugh). For some odd reason, I recognize them from somewhere…

Mimi gasps. "What are you two doing here?"

The rest of us look at her questioningly.

"Maribel, we knew you'd be here somewhere." The more built one says.

We look back at them.

_Huh?_

And then I knew.

We have just run into Maribel's two fugitive twin brothers, Vey and Tsuris DuBaer.

Well, this'll be fun.


	7. Long Nights and Endless Beginnings

**I am so sorry about some crude descriptions, but I can't help it. I've always been more of a Team Jacob fan…;)**

**If you've read up to this chapter and stayed faithfully, thank you so much. If not, thank you for giving it a chance. Please let me know your thoughts - Should I stick to past tense writing, am I getting characterizations of preexisting characters wrong... I would like to know how I can improve, so please tell me!**

**More cameos of universes are splattered throughout.**

**Disclaimer: X_X**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Long Nights Are Preludes To Endless Beginnings**_

_He was lying, lying in the middle of an ocean, an ocean of gold. The wind was whipping all around him, then dying, then coming back to life, all in some vicious cycle._

_He was thinking of all of his awful decisions, all of the people he murdered, including several loved ones. He felt guilty, but only for the things he hadn't done, the abilities he hadn't acquired. And still, he was dying of a sickness slowly consuming him._

_He was following the cure to his current condition, but the cure escaped from his grasp. Trying to find an alternative cure, he knew his last breaths were not that far. He collapsed in the middle of a scorching hot desolate land after unforeseen complications arose._

_Here this man found himself pondering over memories he usually shoved in the back of his mind. Memories of his family, his separated family. He had to find them. Why Ethel had separated all of them, he would like to think the cause was _her _insanity. Yes… that was why she had to go. Ethel… most of this man wanted to forget her eyes full of beauty… but not the fear. He didn't want to forget that. Poor Ethel, he would sometimes think. Her children were all separated._

_The children… He thought they would help. But no. Apparently, he believed healing would save him. But, he felt, that death was his only option now._

_Death…_

_And in there, in the following thoughts, he found his answer, his _cure_. _

_He summed up all of the strength he could muster, which was a lot more after this newfound hope entered his mind. He continued to roam the desert, knowing there'd be a storm soon. He heard cars in the distance. _

_He was getting closer everyday._

* * *

_Rosalind Frank_

* * *

"Maribel, we have to go!"

Everyone looked at Mimi questioningly. Everyone but me. I just stared into the quiet one's eyes. That is, until he looked at me. Normally being bold, I surprised myself by turning away. What the hell? I just met him, like 2 seconds ago, and already I was being flirtatious? Wow, _that_ is a new record. But I shouldn't. He's a maybe-murderer… And he's Mimi's brother. That's just a rule you don't break.

Right?

"No." The simple word seemed to hit him, the more built one, hard.

The one with the oh-so-beautiful face (gotta stop thinking that) spoke up. "Maribel, we don't have much time. They're coming for us. For you, too…"

"Well no shit." I surprised myself once more, this time by speaking up.

He, Tsuris, looked at me confusingly, then asked, "They're already here?"

Mimi talked again. "If by they, you mean agent guys with guns attempting to shoot us, then yes, they're already here." She gestured to the knocked out agent by Alice.

The other brother, Vey, stated, "Then we better get moving."

I was about to offer them the fact that we already had been moving, but Mimi silenced me.

So we silently agreed to move with them. What other choice did we have?

* * *

_Gabriel Grey_

* * *

Darkness, and waiting. The waiting was awful, so long, but not too much to bear. I did spend years in my head, thanks to Matt Parkman. I guess that helped me, because nothing could be as horrible as that torture. Therefore, I knew I could survive every ordeal.

I had no idea where I was, which, to an extent, actually did frighten me. But just a little. I would get out soon, I knew that much. Sure, it would be painful, as it usually was. People sometimes underestimated my ability to feel pain, so they would cause more. But I really started not minding it, for it was better than death itself.

I guess Claire Bear was right; I have become "emo".

A door slammed, my eyes shot open. All I could see was more darkness. Then, a bright, excruciating light clicked on, and a man was standing in front of me.

Noah.

So, he wanted to kill me, he didn't believe me, he didn't think I could save anyone or care about anyone. I couldn't blame him. All of those people I killed, not to mention what I did to Claire Bear… But why shoot at others as well?

"Hello Gabriel." He stated with a satisfied smile.

I smiled back. "I guess you got what you wanted."

"And what would that be?"

"Me. Here. Not going anywhere."

"I guess that's okay. You won't be able to hurt anyone."

"You didn't need to lock me up to prevent _good_ people from getting hurt."

"Oh, but I did. You still want to prove you've changed?"

I stayed silent.

"Well, I don't believe you, but you will change after I'm through with you."

My smile started to shrink. I stared at him. Okay, so he wanted to torture me… Why couldn't I find out what he planned to do with me? Why couldn't I figure him out?

"Don't try using any of your powers. They won't work. Not even your invincibility."

I froze. I could die here, alone. Almost alone.

He sighed. "All I've got to say is, you shouldn't have involved any of your relatives in this."

He walked out of the cold bare room.

I had to get out of here. He was going to hurt them. Because of me… I couldn't let that happen.

The light turned off, and once again, I sat in darkness.

* * *

_Stuart Frank_

* * *

Noah walked out of the room, and I was furious. But what time was there when I wasn't? They would keep treating my daughter and my wife like they were expendable. Even the man I once knew as a friend. What had he become? What did I do? Why did I let this happen? All these questions kept hitting me and I couldn't answer any of them. All I knew was, I had to find some way out of this.

I then realized I had people. People that could help me, that could help my family. One was a phone call away; the other, just a few steps into a dark room right in front of me.

I decided then that I would make the phone call first.

I walked down several corridors, took several turns, and then I stopped at a seemingly normal door, for this hell hole. It was metal like the rest of them, but only few knew that it was a 'quiet' room. No sound could come in or out, and no one could listen or tap into any calls or conversations there. I discovered it by accident, as I was looking for my wife's containment chamber.

I had no time to waste. I looked around, I took out a card I had lifted from a rather unsuspecting employee, and I swiped it through the identification device. It recognized me as a "Gregory Martin." Ah, so this was Martin's card… I stepped inside, and the door closed behind me.

_Dear God, I hope they're not listening…_

I took a deep breath and I dialed the only person I could trust right now, that wasn't locked up, that had the resources.

"_Wayne Enterprises. How may I help you?"_

"Yeah I'm wondering if you could reach someone for me?"

"_Okay."_

"Her name is Lorraine Fox. Could you patch me through to her?"

"_Okay, and who should I say is calling?"_

"Tell her Stuart Tavington is calling. Tell her it's extremely urgent."

That definitely got her to page him through much quicker.

* * *

_Rosalind Frank_

* * *

We arrive at some sort of reservation. At least, that was what Izzy was trying to tell me. I think.

When we were following Vey and Tsuris, they didn't know all too well where they were going. So Izzy and Alice took over.

So here we are. At La Push. Seriously. That's what it's called.

All I know was there's wolves. Lots of wolves. And people who, and I quote, "can turn into wolves." I'm not kidding.

Ah, but anyone would believe the girl who's still thinking about her robot bodyguard.

_Where is Jazz?_

He's probably somewhere close behind.

Alice had to leave (with the unconscious agent dude in tow) before we actually crossed the reservation. I have no idea why, maybe because she has an ability? Does that mean I can't be here? This is so weird…

We stop at a house. It looks like any other type of normal, old house…in the woods.

A ripped dude who is totally super tall and tan and…shirtless (RAWR) walks up to us with an annoyed expression and is looking straight at Izzy. "Bella, who are these people?"

She replies, rather innocently I'll add, "I can't just bring people to hang out with?"

"I thought you only cared for your precious bloodsuckers. So go home to _them._"

He turns back and starts to walk away when Mimi, who just caught up with us, yells, "Wait! What the hell dude? We just walked a long fucking time and we were told that there's killer wolves here! We are not going to go back anywhere." Yep. No one fucks with Mimi, especially when you actually get her to do some grueling exercise.

He turns back again and starts to speak, confused (again), "Who the hell are -" He just stops. And looks at Mimi, all angry. But he isn't, not anymore, it's like he can't speak. He's only looking at Mimi. Looks like someone's bewitched him.

"So, are you gonna help or not? And what's with the 'bloodsuckers'?" She asks, not knowing what she's doing to him.

"Uhhhh…sure…With the bloodsuckers…ask Bella…" We all look at Izzy, except for this guy, who only has eyes for Mimi, and me, who is looking at him looking at Mimi. He looks sad, yet entranced. Damn, really? Is it like, love at first sight or something?

"I'll tell you later." Izzy's words bring my attention back to her. "Jacob!"

The guy, now known as Jacob, barely brings himself to look at Izzy. "…Yeah…?"

"We should probably tell you what happened."

"Oh…of…of course."

So Jacob leads all of us into the house while talking to Izzy. This house is so…quaint (quaint!). It's just so cute! There are other ripped shirtless guys just hanging out. And then, the obvious dawns on me.

These just might be the 'werewolves'. Oh, great! Izzy just wants us all DEAD.

A woman with a scarred face, and… a PLATE OF COOKIES walks in. All of my other feelings of fear and weariness just melt with the smell of those chocolate chip cookies. They smell so…so…

My stomach grumbles.

Okay I need one, at least one…

"Emily, you know Bella. This," he says, gesturing to me, "is Rosie, Bella's cousin." Everyone hushes. I guess it's weird for anyone like me to be associated with someone like her. "These two guys are Vey and Tsuris," he struggles with their names (I would). Then he gestures Mimi by looking at her, then looking back at the gaggle of hot men gathered before us, and says with a smile, "And this…this is Maribel." Uh, I hope he knows that the two guys standing beside her are her brothers that double as bodyguards. Tsuris…He looks so nice in that shirt that clings to his every contour of his body…

Oh dear sweet Jesus! I'm starting to sound _worse _than Izzy. I'm sounding like, like… like one of those romance novels my mom used to read. UGH.

I look back at his face, and he's looking at me, with a small smile on his face, a little smug smile. I quickly look away and back at the others who are just staring. Jacob just started to introduce the shirtless guys (almost as delicious as the cookies that are getting cold), "This is Embry, Emily, Paul, Quil, and, Sam." He gestures to all of them.

I still stare at the cookies. My stomach grumbles louder still. Then I hear a really loud growl and…it's Mimi's stomach. "Sorry, you know, it's just we've been through kind of a lot." Mimi smiles.

Emily smiles back, "Well have some of these. I do have more in the oven also!" She walks into the kitchen.

Jacob goes with Izzy to a far corner and they start talking, most likely talking about our current situation. I sit in silence, resting for a few minutes. I am so, so tired. I close my eyes… I end up sleeping for a long time. In a few days, this will most definitely help.

* * *

_Gabriel Grey_

* * *

They were going to hurt them… That's all I thought. It would keep repeating over and over, along with the demise of many of my victims. Ah, I should stop dwelling the past. I needed to get out of this. What did I expect? That I save one person, and then everyone would respect me, not hate me? Did I think _she_ would notice, or would she still think of me as cruel and evil? Maybe that's what I was, still am, evil, a wolf in sheep's clothing instead of showing my true form.

Some part told me I should stop thinking about my personal dilemma and start thinking how I could help the innocent ones they were planning to get rid of in my stead.

_I need to get out of here. _There it is, the thought shows up again. But what of the solution to the objective?

I needed an open door. That's all I needed.

And as if someone was hearing me, as if someone was offering me redemption, the door opened.

I sat rigid, poised to attack, when a different face than I was expecting appeared.

My sister's husband, Stuart.

"Hello, Gabriel."

I sat there in silence. The door was closed. There's goes my plan. He continued.

"How would you like to be a free man?"

* * *

_Rosalind Frank_

* * *

I go from loving Tsuris DuBaer to utterly despising him in a matter of a few minutes with him. What an utterly repulsive dude! I mean seriously! He's so cynical - and I mean that in a bad way. He may have an amazing body, but that is it. He's so mean, and evil! UGH.

Maybe I'm judging him too quickly…

He comes around and yells at me for leaving my jacket and backpack (which I almost forgot when I was RUNNING FOR MY LIFE) on the place he was going to sleep. "Awwww poor baby."

He gives me an icy cold stare. "Well maybe I should dump all of your fuckin' shit in a trash can and burn it. I mean I'm sure you wouldn't mind or anything…"

I stare at him incredulously. Is this asshole for real?

"Yes I'm 'for real.'"

_Huh?_

Before I can ask any questions Mimi comes walking by us. "Both of you, chill!"

And she drags me along with her.

"What the hell?" I yell at her.

"Seriously, could you be a _little_ bit nicer to my brother. He and Vey have been through a lot."

"Well," I say quietly, "maybe your brother should stop being such a fuck-ass."

"What?"

"Well he is!"

"Give him some space and don't dump your crap everywhere, okay?"

Which he was planning to do.

That was our first conversation (well, second, actually). Imagine how they could've gotten worse. And oh boy did they.

We argued over everything, from food to politics (I kid you not) to personal matters, the latter being my least favorite.

In fact, that was we were arguing over right now, right before…

"I guess like mother like daughter, huh?"

"Well, in that fucking case, I guess like father like son."

He couldn't be anymore loathsome than he is right now.

"At least I'm not the son of a _whore_."

"At least I'm not the daughter of a fucking murderer!"

"Whoa! Guys, calm the hell down!"

We both look to see Izzy, of all people to yell at us. I guess we reached the breaking point.

We go back to staring at each other in silence, in fury.

"You guys have got to stop fighting, or one of us, or rather them, is going to bite your heads off." Right. Her wolf friends.

As we both start to walk away, Tsuris whispers in my ear, "Well then, what does that make Maribel?"

Shit. I always forget they're related.

I hate him. I hate Tsuris DuBaer.

I walk even more quickly for fear of letting a few tears escape my eyes. Sometimes I wish he would feel so much pain so he could apologize.

Maybe I shouldn't have thought that…

I lie down for a few moments. All I can feel is anger. But also fear. I keep feeling like something bad is going to happen…

_**BOOM!**_ A loud explosion, a blinding light, fills my senses. _What the…_

The glass from the window in the room I shared with Mimi and (unfortunately) Tsuris shatters. I close my eyes. None of the glass hits me. I open my eyes, wondering why, and then I see it again. The moon shield, as I like to call it.

At that moment, Tsuris rushes into the room just in time to see my status of freak in full gear. Not that I could care less.

But instead of yelling at me or looking at me strangely, he drags me out of the room by my arm. I look at him with a puzzled look and all he says is "For Maribel."

Huh, so apparently he's saving my ass _for Maribel_. Even if I was fending for myself.

But still, I try to apologize, or at least thank him, but no words come out.

"You're welcome."

_Okay seriously, what the fuck?_

"Sorry, it's a little thing that I get from my father. I can sort of read minds… Now let's go!" I followed him wordlessly. He really apologized? Oh no, it's not the fact that he can read minds, but he _apologized_? _To me?_ Something horrible just happened then. That's the explanation.

We go out the back door, where almost everyone else is. Mimi is being held by none other than Jacob and Izzy is making sure that everyone else is attended to. I can tell she enjoys being in charge and helping people. Vey is with, oddly enough, a girl who was introduced with her brother (Leah is her name, Seth is her brother). Apparently, they like each other.

"Yo, Vey!" Tsuris yells. Vey looks up from his intense gaze with Leah. He whispers something to her, then comes running to us. "What?"

"What the hell is going on?"

Vey quickly looks at the both of us, holding each other by arm, then says, "They're here." That's all he says. But that is enough to send so many chills through my body. I'm still a little exhausted, and I am not ready for any more fear. Then, Tsuris whispered, "Then don't be afraid."

I push away from him. "Okay seriously. Stop reading my mind. And stop being so nice. You're creeping me out."

He merely shrugs. Then he pulls me again to go toward where Mimi and Jacob are.

"Maribel! We gotta go. _Now_."

She looks pained, looks at Jacob. He nods at her as signal to go. They part ways while he runs towards Leah, where Vey returned to say good bye. I guess the wolves have to fight, while we run. _Again_.

That's it. I'm getting Jazz.

"Who's Jazz?"

I glare at Tsuris, and so does Mimi, who Bella now is beside. "You'll see. This way!"

Vey catches up with us as we start running.

It's so weird; it's like I know where he is. I can feel him, somewhere.

We're running through trees and we hear gunshots, and explosions… My heart is beating so loudly and so quickly, but I can't let that get to me.

_He's somewhere, he's somewhere…_

Then we hear tires, engine, yep. I would recognize that engine anywhere. "Jazz!"

Tsuris looks at the sports car and notices the obvious. "There's no driver…Huh!"

Jazz began to shift himself and he began to transform. It takes only a matter of seconds before he's his robot self (I've gotten used to that). All Vey and Tsuris can do is gawk. The looks on their faces were looks of awe and wonder, and they were totally priceless.

Izzy, well she's just standing, looking wide-eyed. I called up to Jazz, "Hey, um… Jazz, we're in like, a lot of trouble…"

"Not only from people, I know that!"

_Huh?_

And then, all of a sudden, a fighter jet starts to come down and the rest of us get out of the way. The jet transforms too, but he has red eyes instead of blue. Then he punches Jazz in the face.

We run some more, but I think I can do something.

I try to think of the moon if it were out tonight. The light, how it would flood me. _Give me power_. Hopefully it's the moon that does. I open my eyes and there is the red shield. But it's not big enough.

The jet lands on the shield. The wind starts picking up and we hear the wolves howl. The jet then picks up Jazz and he sends him hurdling against the might of the looming trees. The force of the throw is so powerful that I hear large snaps coming from within the trees.

The shield is still up, but I have to make it grow bigger.

The wind grows even stronger and I feel colder, so much colder.

Jazz struggles to get up as the jet robot goes to pick him up again with so much speed. I push out.

_Maybe if I could push with my shield as a projectile._

I close my eyes. I have to feel the power. I think of all the anger. The shield barely pushes the jet robot. I have to try again!

Jazz then socks Red-Eyes and he comes tumbling down. I run away from the robot crashing down. He slides directly in front of me. Then more wind…

Then a loud screeching noise fills our ears. The jet robot, before Jazz could get to Red-Eyes, flew, with some sort of jet pack, into the sky burning bright with the colors of fire.

More gunshots ring out as we hear more clanging of metal and more flying.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**If people are confused, don't worry, more explanations will most likely be arriving! And more Transformers (YAY)!**


	8. Long Talks and Something is Done

**Disclaimer: NO MORE OF THEM!**

I procrastinated in writing it for a few months, and then, when I finally got to it, I procrastinated while writing. It's finally done. It's not my favorite chapter; it's another chapter full of exposition. I can't really find a critic or editor, so I'm sorry if I miss some mistakes.

Hopefully this is more entertaining for you to read than it was for me to write. If not, well then, sorry.

In this chapter, the stories crossed over (that really matter in this chapter): Twilight, Heroes, T*Witches

**Chapter 8: Long Talks and Something Is Done**

_The car I needed_

And to obtain it, I cheated

By having the upper hand

Over an unsuspecting man

...

His soul, I cut out

And with that, he fell out

Where I need to go

Is not too far

Not even

In this cheap car

...

In Death, I will find the key

To prolong my life

The Phoenix I will need

She won't be too hard to find

"Where are we going?" Mimi asked, surprisingly not in a whiny tone.

It seemed Izzy was leading. She was more alert in this type of position. Maybe she was not used to this. Perhaps if her asshole of a fiancé gave her more breathing room to… I don't know, find herself or something, she would be more used to this. She stopped for a moment, the air seeming to stop with her. The rest of the group slowed to a stop. It felt so quiet, but it felt like something needed to fill that silence. Izzy then said decisively, "We should go back."

There seemed to be sighs of despair ringing in the air all at once when she said that. Well, they were sighs if you call groans, moans, and a lot of fucking complaints just plain sighs.. Why, after all this fucking walking do we fucking have to turn around? I mean seriously. I was practically hurling out my lungs searching for a breath. Vey was the first to speak. Well, kind of…

"Well maybe we should - " Vey was interrupted by a rustling noise extremely close to where we were.

Mimi looked around, startled. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

Why is Izzy being deaf? Because Mimi was definitely not the only one who heard that. Well perhaps it was nothing.

The rustling noise sounded again.

"That!"

"Shhhh, Mimi, we can't be too loud!" Tsuris cut in.

Izzy sighed with frustration. "What?" Izzy was seriously being deaf by this point.

Then the noise happened AGAIN. A riot was gonna start at this point. All this tension building, and a fucking noise in the bushes is what will make us snap.

"Seriously, whoever is deliberately, and yes you are doing this deliberately, making that noise, fucking show yourselves, 'cuz OH MY GOD the suspense is killing us."

Then, from the darkness or whatever, a young "man" emerged. _Oh I really hate that son of a bitch_.

"So glad you have warm thoughts of me, Rosalind." He only knew my name. How sweet. I knew more than his name, but he probably didn't know that. Well, now he will.

"Whatever you say, _Edward_."

"How the hell could this have happened?" Mr. Bennet was pacing, furious, per usual. "Tavington, Frank, whatever the hell your name is these days, how do you think this happened?"

"It's been "Frank" for the last 16 years and you damn well know why. And perhaps the children, because they are just children, got scared and they decided to try to survive. That's what children do when they are frightened. And they had good reason to be frightened.

"And why is that?"

"Don't be a damn fool! You sent a _whole fucking team of mercenaries_ with…with fucking guns! You don't send the whole cavalry _just_ to obtain children."

"Most of them aren't even children, and they are dangerous. You know that."

"Goddammit Bennet! What if your daughter was among those shot at? How the fuck would you feel?"

Mr. Bennet stopped. He sighed and shook his head slightly. "I would probably be just as pissed off, if not more so."

"Well at least your daughter heals. The only way my daughter was saved was by a shield, most likely created by her uncle."

Mr. Bennet immediately turned to me. "You know that shield was created by Rosie, right?"

I looked at Mr. Bennet, feeling myself smile a little. "I wouldn't know anything about that. But what I do know is Gabriel had some part in saving them. He allowed himself to be captured. Perhaps he's not as bad as he once was…"

"No. He hurt and murdered so many people. You should know - "

The door opened and brighter light flooded the room. Ms. French, a rather fair-skinned, ruby red-haired, beautiful young assistant, appeared. "Mr. Frank, Mr. Bennet. A new recruit has been assigned to your detail, and she is to be your personal assistant." A familiar face – and body – walked in the room. "So Mr. Frank, Mr. Bennet," gesturing to the both of us, "this is Abernathy Ross."

My mind had been going over all of the events of the past few days. I've been trying to figure out how this could have happened. Why did they care if I was related to an enemy? Well, okay I could get why they cared. They probably think I'm some weakness of his. And I did help him out. But if they know him so well, why would they think any of his relatives would be weak spots for him? And if it was about me helping him, why were they going after my daughter? And for that matter, why are they still going after my daughter, her friend, and her cousin if they've already captured Gabriel? These questions and many more swam around my head in some sort of hot mess.

My wrists hurt terribly, and I was getting numb from sitting so was extremely dark where I was. It almost felt like a large blanket just smothering me. The chair I was sitting on was cold and rough. After what had felt like a long time, my eyes got used to the dark. They felt like this was punishment for allowing dear Rosie and Maribel to escape. Ha! This was nothing compared to thinking about what could be happening to my darlings. Thinking of darlings...I wondered if they were thinking that Franky had any info. He couldn't. They wouldn't go after him, would they?

A sudden sound drew a sudden breath from me. The door had opened and a bright light shined in. Footsteps rang on the smooth floor. The door then closed, bringing darkness once an even brighter light turned on. I should've known I would be interrogated soon man that stood in front of me was a man I recognized. A man of slim, tall build, with thinning hair, and unexpected strength, Agent Helson's soul was just as black as the suits he often shook his head while wearing a smile that looked more sinister than sincere.

"Ms. Frank. How nice to see you again, even under these circumstances."

I turned to look him fully in the face. All I wanted to do was spit at him, but I figured it wouldn't do much good at this point, so I stayed silent.

"Ms. Frank, tell me your reasoning for some of your actions. For example, could you explain to me why you helped your brother escape?" Again, I said nothing. I wanted to yell at him so many things. My brother, no matter how evil he tried to be at the time he demanded my help, I knew there was something different about him. I didn't think he was doing this for himself; I was thinking perhaps there was someone else. I didn't say any of this. He needed to keep up his image; otherwise, whoever he needs to help won't be protected. I knew he wasn't as selfish because he saved Rosie.

Helson sighed. "Helene, or Hellian, as some other people might... affectionately refer to you as, why won't you talk? We've known each other for quite a bit, haven't we?"I widened my eyes when he called me Hellian. How did he know that nickname? My heart was hammering so hard in my chest. They must've spoken to him. Oh God, why did I talk to Franky?

"Huh. Well it seems the answer would be obvious. He's your brother, so you felt you needed to help him. Is that correct?"I stayed still while approached me until he got very close that I could feel his nauseating breath. He whispered, "Are you sure you don't want to speak? It'd be better to speak to an old friend than a stranger." He waited. I didn't reply. "No? Well then let me repeat the question." My eyes widened again. My breathing increased. He punched me right in my face. His "unexpected strength" really kicked in. I almost yelped in pain. Almost.

His voice was now almost deafening. "Why did you help him? Who is he hiding?"

So it is about another person...

I finally spoke. "I... have no... idea..."

"You have no idea why you helped him or you have no idea who he's hiding?"

I looked him dead straight in the eye and said, "I don't know, what do you think?"

Another punch, another shot of pain, another self-restrained bout of silence. I looked at my interrogator again. He was angry, but smiling that sick, vicious smile. "You really don't know, do you? Well well. He must've been a selfish bastard not to let you know. He should've known what we were going to do to any of his allies."

"I just helped him go to a hotel... That's it!" Oh why did I just break my silence? Goddammit! How could I be so idiotic?

"We already knew that!"

"Well then why... are you asking me…"

"I'm asking why you helped!"

"Does it…_fucking_ matter?"

He stayed silent. He seemed to be contemplating the answer to the question, as if he didn't know why he asked his question in the first place. He was some sort of deep thought for a time, then he looked back at me. He smirked. "Why don't you think about that when you sit here, all alone, when your daughter could be providing more useful information?"

Spoken like a man who had no fucking clue what he was doing. He knows she wasn't captured. I know he knows. But what about…Renée?

As if my mind was being read, he stated, with much agitation, "Maybe she could tell us where your sister is."

He turned and started walking away.

Izzy was so enamored. "Edward!" She had the biggest smile on her face, but only for a moment.

"What are you even doing here, my dearest Bella?"

Oh my God, I can't believe those words just came out of his mouth.

"Hey dude, you know you just said that out loud, right?"

Mr. Sparkly Sparkler, he was SPARKLING in the morning sunlight - still not shocked, stared at me with the most annoyed look, as well as with curiosity. "Who are you, Ms. Rosalind?"

"I don't know. Why don't you read my mind?" Of course it was an incredibly lame attempt at sarcasm that I just said, but he then looked at me with so much seriousness, it was creepy. He then turned to Izzy. "Bella, why didn't you tell me?"

She breathed a big breath when Vey asked, "Who the fuck are you?"

He seemed insulted. "I am Edward, Isabella Swan's fiance. By the way Bella, why did you hide from me for so long?"

"I… I…"

I butted in. "We're kind of in a sticky situation right now, so yeah, that might be a reason…"

"Alice lied to me. She even protected her mind… What's going on Bella?"

She looked so pained and she finally spoke. "Edward, dear, people are after us. I - I didn't want to worry you…"

"What type of people?"

_Assholes…_

Edward turned suddenly towards me, then back to Izzy.

Izzy then gasped with what must've been a sudden realization and stated very quietly, "Edward! You shouldn't have been there; you crossed the reservation line!"

"I don't care. Alice has been seeing strange visions that she's trying to hide from me. Visions of things, beings that cannot possibly exist."

"Like what?" Izzy was genuinely concerned.

"Mountainous machines, hulking green men, psychics with red light, hell, immortals with armor!"

"But… her visions can't lie; she doesn't see imaginary things!"

"Um, _hello_?"

They both turned to Mimi.

"We're kind of running for our lives; we need a place to stay, you got one?"

Way to get to the point.

He was flabbergasted, but nodded slightly, saying, "Yes. You are dear to Bella, are you not?"

"Yes they are," Izzy spoke.

"Okay. Follow me, then, and I'll try to slow down."

"Well…" Tsuris jumped in, "we have a quicker way of transportation."

"What?" Edward asked while concentrating and squinting harshly him.

"You'll see. We just need to… all hold hands."

I looked at him with utter disbelief.

"You know, you could've told us -"

"Earlier? I know, I just stupidly thought of this now."

"Why? Why did you stupidly think of this now?"

"I don't know, shock! Now grab my hand, okay?"

"Okay! Jeez…"

Soon, we all were holding hands in this clearing under the fire-streaked, morning sky.

Vey added, "Don't let go."

Maribel scowled. "I hate doing this…"

Huh?

One last question was asked. "Where to?"

Edward responded with, "Where else? To my place we will be going."

Tsuris and Vey nodded and started reciting something under their breath and then the sky and the trees and the distant yells and booms and howling started to spiral in a huge blob of something or nothing and confusion.

_Wha…?_

The door was closed by the young Ms. French. The three of us, Mr. Bennet, Ms. Ross, and I, were standing alone in this room. Abernathy broke the silence. "So, I've already been debriefed and I might just say -"

A phone call rang abruptly. It came from Bennet.

"Bennet." He held his phone on his hand, saying, "I've got to go. You two take care of Gabriel's and Helene's next interrogations…"

"Helene's next interrogation?"

"Stuart, I don't have time for this." He put the phone back to his ear and said, "Talk to me," while exiting the room, leaving Abernathy and I alone. An awkward silence ensued, until I started talking.

"Abby, or should I say Lorie?"

"I hate that name. You know Abernathy is my real name."

"Then why the hell are you using it?"

"Because they know you have alliance with a Lorelei Fox."

"Well couldn't they track that down to you anyway?"

"They think she's missing. Besides, if that were the case, why the hell did you call me?"

"I had no other choice!"

Another silence. Lorie sighed. "Look, this doesn't seem to be only about your daughter. Why don't you actually debrief me?"

I nodded, checked my watch, and noticed the time. "Well you're lucky, dear Lorie - "

" - Abby - or Ms. Ross - "

"You came just in time. Follow me."

We both walked out of the room, the door closing behind us.

"Okay, this is what we must do…"

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was heat. Sweet heat.

Okay, even though I despised the living fuck out of Edward, I had to say, his house was _fucking_ awesome. It was like, two times bigger than mine! Most of the walls were windows and this place was totally secluded, surrounded by nothing but trees, and, at this time, it was bathed in shadows and sunlight all at the same time. But that still didn't change my mind about Edward.

"I'm glad you think so."

I looked at the holder of the voice, extremely pissed off and annoyed. "Seriously fuckwad, can you read fucking minds?"

"Why, yes, I can."

I was about to retort his seriously sarcastic remark, when Vey said, "You really can, can't you?"

Edward nodded. Holy shit, this guy was truly fucking serious. Wow.

Suddenly, Alice popped up. She then all of the sudden was in front of me, and she just hugged me. It wasn't a "we survived" hug, but a more "I'm, like, so happy to see you!" hug. I instantly felt calmer. Another person, a young man, walked down the stairs, up to me and Alice, and gently pulled Alice off of me. She smiled and introduced me to this strapping young dude. "This is my boyfriend, Jasper."

All I could muster was, "Hi."

"Hi." Apparently the same went for him.

Then my mind went over what just happened.

Wait, what did just happen?

All I remember was being in some sort of vortex spinning thing in which everyone and everything was, together or mashed together in some clusterfuck. Then we were in a tunnel, a clear tunnel. It happened so fast, I just don't know how to explain it. Everything was blurry, yet crystal clear, kind of like when I drive really, really fast. Yeah, it was a good feeling.

And my mind immediately went over the battle and the running, and the exhaustion as well everything else over these past few days. It felt so long. I even briefly remember the dance that took place yesterday or two days ago and the money I owed. I remember Alice carrying a man twice her petite size, and then we saw the wolves, and… wait where did she go? And why was she with… Edward? And her boyfriend in the same house? Ugh, I felt like I got a hangover - maybe it was from the vortex…

"So, Tsuris…" I started. "What the fuck just happened?"

"I think you know."

"Stop being a smartass. It couldn't have possibly -"

"Happened? -"

"STOP READING MY MIND!"

"- Well how could that happen too? What about those wolves? Or those robots?"

I rolled my eyes. Again, I asked myself, why the fuck should I be so surprised?

"What robots?" Edward joined in on the conversation.

"Dude, that's like a _seriously_ fucking long story that none of us feel like explaining, ok?"

"That's okay."

"DON'T READ OUR MINDS!" Tsuris and I yelled.

Even more silence. Mimi then raised the gazillion dollar question.

"What do we do now?"

Several loud knocks rang from the door. We all looked at each other with unease. This couldn't be good.

Izzy, not Edward, was quietly whisper-yelling orders. "Rosie, Mimi, Vey, Tsuris! Follow me! Alice, Jasper, where are Rosalie and Emmett?"

"They're out in the woods. We can get them!"

"Okay."

She turned her attention to Edward. "Edward, darling, can you stall them if they are… you know, bad people?"

"Alice and Jasper have to protect you!"

"No, darling, they have to get Emmett and Rosalie, okay?"

Even louder knocks were knocked.

"Honey, we have no time to argue! Go, now!"

He looked shocked because of her sudden control, then reluctantly started towards the door.

The four of us started following Izzy through the hall, to the backdoor.

Windows were shattering. Both entrances to the house were broken down. Swarms and swarms of men combat suits stormed the house, surrounding us.

"Well, shit."

"Ms. Ross, you know what to do."

She nodded.

We walked our separate ways.

I kept walking until I was in front of Gabriel Grey's holding cell. Right before entering, I stuck a timer on the wall next to the door frame. It would stop in two minutes. I entered the room.

"Hello Gabriel."

He looked up at me with pitiful eyes. He quickly regained his smug attitude. It made me wonder if his pitiful look before was just an act or was he feeling real pain.

"Surprised to see you, Stuart."

"Gabriel, stay still."

He had a strange look on his face. I walked over to his chair and I pulled the key out of my pocket.

"Wha- Oh..."

I unlocked the chains that were holding him. He looked even more surprised.

"No time to think, Gabriel. We have to _move_."

Gabriel and I quickly walked out of the room and away from it. We strolled, rather quickly, by the Coffee Room (we were stockpiling coffee, among other things, in case those pesky apocalypse rumors were actually true), and then the hallway shook. I turned back, then forward. "Looks like our two minutes are up."

We started running towards my wife's holding cell. Helene and Lorie were running towards us when we caught up with them. I looked at Helene for a brief moment before Abernathy said, "Not this way. You know why, Mr. Frank."

I nodded. We walked back the other way. I spotted our turn. "Turn here."

Another explosion erupted through the hallway. Lorie started explaining what was happening. "We're getting you guys out of here. This hallway has a door that has direct access to a passage that will do just that."

We kept running through swarms of guards going to the explosions. Bits of ceiling were still falling as we got to the door. Before we went into the door, Lorie swore up a storm. "I forgot the MK file. I knew it was here."

"We'll get it later. Right now we have to go!"

And so we went into the passage.

Now we just had to figure out a plan out of this whole situation.


End file.
